Alien Invasion Chapter 1
by SillySockMonkies
Summary: Two hedgehogs, two hearts, one purpose. To save their own planets. Light and dark. Will opposites attrackt? Or will their diffrences distroy their very exsistance? Be warned, this story is not for the faint of heart.


Hello everyone! c: I wrote this story out of boredom, so I'm not sure if I will continue it or not.  
But still, continued or not I hope you enjoy it! Trying my best to inprove my wrighting so anything helps! ^^ OH, and have a nice weekend! ~$$M

"Butterflys. Butterflys, rainbows, and ponies. All so beautiful~!" Sang a bubblegum hedgie who twirled around and around taking in her magnificent serounds. She jumped, and danced like a a young child. Energy radiating off of her. She giggled as a butterfly landed on her nose. It's petty legs tickling her sensitve nose."Hey little guy, teehee~." She slowly moved her finger upward, cautious not to scare the cute creature off. Her finger inches away, fully conintraded, and still moving untill the butterfly disapeared in a puff of black smoke.

The girl slightly jumped and frowned at her surounds which started vanishing as well. All the same, in a puff of black smoke."Wh-what the-?" She inhealed an awful smell. It consided of cigeret smoke and smog. The hedgie pinched her nose and waved her hand infront of her face. "Gross!" She then noticed a figure emerging from the now surrounding fog. It approtched closer and closer. Her eyes squinting to make out a face. But it was to dark, foggy, and blurey! 'probably from the smoke.  
' She thought.

The dark silhouette finaly reavialed itself. Well.. Kinda, it's face was still hidden. But she could make out strangers body. It was deffantly a male. He had a very nice sculpted body. Muscular and very toned!  
Obviously he didn't have a shirt on. 'Very.. Dreamy' she drooled a bit.  
He was extreamly tall and had tattered dark fur. A few cuts here and there 'He must have been in a battle recently..' The male haulted and gently embraced her. The maginta hedgie's eyes widened and her cheeks burn a deep red."Rose.. My Rose.." His velvity voice lured her, his hand loving rested on the back of her head. Pulling her as close a possbile and his lips gently brushing against her ear as he whispered "Be mine.." his hot breath made the hairs on the back of her neck stand heart flutered at his words. She shakily whispered "Whats your name?" she heard him cuckle and say "-

BUZ BUZ BUZ BUZ BUZ BUZ BUZ. "Hhuuh?" The groggy girl slamed her hand down on the buzzing clock.  
Not caring if it broke or not. She slowly lifted herself from the infultraded bed and let her feet hit the ice cold floor. Winceing a bit as she stood up and yawned. Stretching her uper extrimities she stripped her cloths off and searched through her drawers for an outfit. Grabbing a nice sweater and jeans she smiled. The hedgie often had problems finding an outfit for the day, but blessidly not today. She sniffed the air. Yes, today was diffrent. Diffrent indeed.

She quickly dressed, brushed her hair and threw on her jacket. Putting on her usual amount of make up and headed out the door. The hedgehog made her way down the street. She quickly frowned as she relized it was Monday.

"Oooh, how nice.." She sarcasticly said.

Looking both ways, she crossed the street and entered into Pacsun. Obviously her workplace. Swiftly unbottoning her coat she walked past the counter.

"Slow day?" She casually asked.

"Oh how nice of you to show up!" A white bat notioned to a new hat that had just come in.

"Haha, very funny Roug" ('The hell is that? A skinned rabbite!') She shook her head.

"Tsk, tsk. New arrival. Boss wants us to start.. Avertising."

"Roug please don't make me wear it!"

"Amy, Amy, Amy.. Remeber that time-"

"Oh God, here we go again.."

The bat growled and shoved the hat on her fellow worker. She smirked in trumph, for the hat was hidious and would obviously embarrass the young girl.

"Pay back.. And I really liked him too!" the bat frowned and began folding cloths.

"I was drunk for crying outloud! He was a dooche anyways!" Amy retorted.

"Yeah true. But we still have to avertise~!" The bat giggled and winked making the hedgehog puff her cheeks out.

"Fine whatever." Amy mumble and began to fold cloths also.

"Amybeawer you know I wove you~!" Rouge laughed again and continued working.

The day was mostly slow a few costimers here and there but not much. Mostly spoiled rich girls with nothing to do but blow money. 'Whatever. atleast I'm getting paid.' The grumpy hedgehog thought. Night had began to roll around and the day had completely slowed down. Both Amy and Rough gossiped, messed around, and had a little snack trying to pass the time. Amy went to the back to fetch more cloths for the display area.  
All the while, a very good looking but odd boy walked in.

Rouge's eyes widen and she smiled devishly. 'Hhmm, a new guy in town, huh.. Yum yum!'

"Welcome to Pacsun, how may I help you?" She flirtoucously asked

The young man ignored her and looked through the cloths while holding his side.  
He looked eger and distressed.

"Uuhh, hello? Do you need any help?" She asked again.

"Uuuh.." The dark hedgehog had to think for a minute "no?"

"Hmph! Wait.." Rouge looked over the counter and he was.. Nude! Not that she mined but if he was a potentaly boytoy she didn't want everything on display!

He quickly threw on some clothes and proceeded to walk out.

"Sir, you have to pay for that!" Not only that but she needed his number!

"Uuhh.." He looked at her strangly.

"You know.. Money!" She rubbed her index and middle fingers with her thumb in a circular motion.

He grabbed a wad of cash and handed it to her. Rouge's eyes widen. ('Who is this guy?')  
whoever he is.. He sure is banking!' She typed the prices and handed him his change back.

"So got any digets?" She winked

"Uuuhh.." He looked confused again.

Rouge began to get frustrated. Was this guy shy? Or just plain stupid? ('All he say's is uuhhh. Uuuugh!)  
She slapped her head. Amy pushed through the srorage room door with her back facing them. Hands filled with an obviously heavy box.

"So I just moved to the beverly apartments and let me tell you, the veiws are beautiful!" She turned around and noticed the very handsome young man. He was also staring back in awe.

Amy noticed him swaying back and forth a bit. She quickly dropped the box and caught him as his knee's buckled. Rouge sqealed and started freaking out as usual.

"Sir, are you alright!" Amy eased him down and he winced. She noticed his hand holding onto his side just above the hip. She slowly moved her hand toward his and he hissed a bit but soon stopped as the pain got to him. The hedgie moved his hand any, seeing a red liquid seeping through his shirt.

"O-oh my.." Amy pressed down on his wound a bit. He bit his lip trying not to wince again.

" W-what happened? Did he get shot? Did someone hit him? Is he gonna die? He's gonna die.  
Oh my God he's gonna die!" Rouge continued flipping out.

"Rouge calm down! Put up the closed sign we're taking him to the hospital." Amy gentle supported his head.  
As Rouge ran to the door and did as Amy comanded.

He began struggling eminsly as he heard the word hospital. Trying to shove Amy back and stand up but quickly failed.

"What's wrong?" She blinked a few times.

He grunted a few times then laided back down.

"You don't want to go to the hospital?"

He shook his head violently. Obviously not wanting to go.

"Okay, okay uumm where can he go?" Amy turned to Rouge.

"Me? Don't look at me, my parents would kill me if I had him in the house! He'll have to got to your house, Amy.."

"But what if he kills me?" Amy looked down at him. His eyes were closed tight as he fought with the pain.

"He won't don't worry."

Amy gave Rouge a blank stare. ('Of course she wouldn't be worried. She gets to go to her nice manson and go straight to bed, no strangers in her house.. ugghh.')  
The girl sighed and nodded.

"Fine he can go to my house.. But only until he is better! The he goes bye bye." Rouge smiled, took one of his arms, and helped him up. Amy had the other arm and began to walk to the entrence.

"Dang, he's heavy!" Rouge whined. Amy rolled her eyes and she laid him in the back of Rouge's cherry red Ferrari.

"I'll go turn the lights off and lock the store up. You wait here with the kille-uh I mean guy.."  
Roughe quickly jumped out and went about her busniess.

The hedgie once again rolled her eyes and turned to look at the young man.  
She had to admit he was extreamly handsome. He was black with red strips.. He looked like he was in alot of pain..

"Just hang in there.." She whispered and caressed the side of his face. He instantly relaxed a bit to her touch making her smile a bit.  
APOV

We had finaly made it home and the stranger was in his bed. Rouge , of course, was freaking out the whole way back and kept telling him not to bleed on her seats. Then she complained the whole way up the stairs about how heavy he was.. I love her, but she can be a major drama queen..

"What am I gonna do with this guy.. I'm defanatly not leaving him home alone!" I grabbed a rag, some warm water and some trama sheriers from the kitchen. I made my way to the guest room, where he was residing.  
Slowly opening the ajar door, I peeked in to make sure he was still sleeping. Yes! I crept my way up to the side of his, well my bed.

Glancing over his bled through shirt, I winced a bit... ('He must have went through a hell of a gang fight...') I grabbed the sheries and slowly cut through his new shirt feeling kinda bad.. Removing the top and trying not to wake him was harder than you think. I slid my hand under his shoulder and lifted a bit. His eyes were still closed. I moved the shirt over his shoulder and pulled it past his arm and to the other side, beneth his back. I looked up at his face and was met by red rubbies.

I just stood there a little scared, yet, a little courious.. His daggers moved from my eyes down to his chest. It took me a minute to relize my hands were resting there. Quickily withdrawing my hands when he growled.. I backed away a little frightened. What was he gonna do to me? No. I can't show any fear!

I growled back and bowed my chest out. Bad idea.. He stood up and was a head taller than me. Shii-

"Aroutaki comonas Ge." He said steirnly.

"Huuh?" I tilted my head.

"Aroutaki comonas Ge!" He spat louder. Grr.. If there is one thing I hate its people who talk to me like I'm stupid.

"Como estas!" I yelled back and this time he tilted his head.

"Deha?" He apparently questioned. Great. He spoke a COMPLETELY diffrent languge.. How nice..

"Uuuh.. S'il vous pla t, Bitte sehr, konnichiha, Ni hao?" I racked my brain for languges.

"..." He stayed silent and started walking towards me. I moved back at his every step.. Finally I was pinned to the wall and was very scared.. Was he gonna kill me? Or worse... R-rape me?

I took a deep breath and tried to hold in my tears. I tried to get out of the corner but he held both my wrists in a firm grip. My heart was pounding a million miles an hour.. ('I'm dead')... He slowly pushed his lips against mine. Taking a long deep kiss. To be honest.. I acctually enjoyed it. He was so gentle, and caring about it.. I began to kiss back, sliding my tongue in his mouth.. That is untill he pulled back.. It cracked my heart a bit, but I hid it.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Whaa? You can speak-"

"English. Yes." He interupted and let go of my wrists. OH the nerve of that guy! Gggrrr...

"Well. Your at my house. 31st street johnson blevard." I retoted and crossed my arms.

"Nununo, what planet am I residing on at the moment?" What a strange question!

"Uuhh, Mobious, duh! Now you need to lay back down or your going to reopen your wounds." I pushed him to the bed,

"Wounds?" He looked down, as did I and they were gone! Poof, gone, goodbye. Who was this guy?

"Y-you just-w-where did they-h-how on Mobious? Wait don't answer thoughs.. It's been a long night and I'm just really tired. Yeah.. I'll go make us some hot cocoa,, Be right back." I tripped over my words severly.. But quickly recovered and ran to the kitchen.


End file.
